1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new tilting-bowl toilet that eliminates siphon and zigzag water trap employed in conventional toilets, thus annihilating most deficiencies associated with traditional toilets. There is no more siphon noise and blocking is reduced to minimum. Further, with optional sequential water ejection, optimum cleaning can be easily obtained even from low water pressure, resulting in significant saving of water, and, traditional water tank is no longer needed.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Major drawbacks of conventional toilets include necessity for a water tank or water pump to create high-pressured water to force water and waste through a zigzag water trap by siphon action, thus consuming big volume of water and making big siphon noise. Low-flow toilets available are often complained about high noise and insufficient cleaning, often necessitating double-flushing.
Other prior arts include those with a small flappable stopper at the discharge hole, hand-driven through complicated mechanism, and are generally only used as vehicle toilets.
Tilting-bowl toilets based on a different working principle, operating in response to addition of water, have also been introduced by the same inventor in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/693,084.